there's no the end of this story
by Uchiha Shira Aoryuu
Summary: bisa dianggap, "the end of this story 2"  kayak film bioskop aja   emang udah salah shira gak pernah update, jadi shira bikin versi keduanya aja deh.. gomen dan GYAAA! shira lupa ada beberapa bagian yg belum dibenerin, jadi agak bikin ngaco alurnya
1. the end of this story

*tok! tok!* Per-mi-s- DBUM! *dibom atom*

*sujud2* Maap, maap, shira gak pernah ngapdet.. *kabur sebelum dilempar duren montong*

Hm.. sebenarnya ada alasan yg mewajibkan shira ga bisa apdet fic abal ini, yaitu.. kelupaan! \(0)/ *diinjek*

Nyo~yasudahlah,,~ *tepuk tangan sendiri*

Maapkan kegajean shira yg membosankan ini.. m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer: **Pak A. T. Mahmud *digeplak ipac* aduh~ lumayan.. maksudnya mas MASAKISHI yg tersayang! (~3~)

**Romance, angst, friendship. **Itu2 yg ada di fic ini.

Tererererererereret..

**The End of This Story**

**Sasuke's pov**

Untuk beberapa saat, kami hanya duduk terdiam memandangi langit. Sampai akhirnya aku baru teringat akan tujuan kami kesini.

"Naruto-"

"Kau ingin tau jawabanku kan, teme?"

Naruto tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku, bukan hal istimewa, tapi aku heran saja tebakannya benar.

Aku jadi bingung harus bicara apa.

"Tidak, aku sedang bersin."

Naruto seketika menatap ke arahku, dengan tatapan bingung. Aku saja bingung dengan apa yang barusan ku muntahkan dari mulutku.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, dobe!" kesalku.

"Hahahaha..! Kau aneh, teme! Hihihihihi.." Girang sekali dia tertawa! Memangnya keanehanku itu lawakan baginya?

"Sudahlah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" cekalku, mencoba menahan rasa malu dengan susah payah.

"Hh… sepertinya aku tidak bisa, teme."

Berusaha tidak terkejut atau panik, kuhirup dalam-dalam oksigen disekitarku. Tenang diriku, dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi memang harus ku akui, aku menyukaimu.." lanjutnya.

Dan kini aku malah jadi tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Apakah aku masih punya harapan untuk bersamanya? Setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkan dia, membunuh perasaan sendiri dan menguburnya dalam ditengah dinginnya es emosiku. Dan sekarang aku ingin bersamanya, setidaknya dia adalah orang yang terakhir kali kulihat saat aku mati nanti.

"Maksudmu,, kita cukup seperti ini, begitu?" tanyaku berusaha mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Dan dia langsung tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku nanti di waktu yang akan datang. Masihkah tinggal di kota ini? Atau masihkah aku berada di dekatmu? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. " Jelasnya tidak jelas.

"_Enggak nyambung penjelasannya.."_ itulah tanggapanku mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku cuma ingin kau mau untuk tidak melupakanku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan ngelantur, dobe! Kau itu akan tetap bersamaku, kenapa bicara seperti itu?" aku kesal karena dobe ini bicara hal yang terlihat menyedihkan bagiku.

"Gaah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu!"

"Jangan berbicara hal yang aneh, bodoh!"

"Bo, BODOHH? KENAPA AKU BODOH? AKU TIDAK BODOH!" omelnya. Dobe jadi seperti orang gila teriak-teriak sendiri.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kau harus tetap bersamaku!" ucapku dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Oke! Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini!" tegasnya, dobe agak geram juga dengan sikap manjaku ini.

"Jadi kau menerimaku atau tidak?"

Seolah lari dari rasa bersalah, Naruto tidak mau menatap wajahku. Dia diam dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk tidak bicara. Namun sepertinya ada pertentangan dari dalam dirinya yang memaksa untuk berbicara. Aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Seperti ada suatu hal besar yang sedang ia sembunyikan dariku.

"Hh… kau ini kenapa?" aku menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangan darinya, tanda bahwa aku sudah mulai jenuh.

"….. Maaf,"

Hening, setelah satu kata itu yang ia ucapkan, tidak ada suara lagi, hanya angin yang menggelitik daun telingaku. Cukup, aku sudah lelah untuk hari ini. Aku tak ingin menyimpan kecewa pada dobe, tapi sekarang perasaanku tidak bisa mentolerir kenyataan ini.

Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahagia dan merendahkan diri dihadapan orang lain demi mendapatkan simpati dan kesan baik di hati mereka, bukan. Aku tidak suka memakai topeng palsu.

**Normal's pov**

Cklek!

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto? Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Iruka dari arah dapur ketika ia melihat anak asuhnya tengah menaiki tangga.

"….. Tadi dia langsung pulang, sudah malam katanya." Jawab si rambut kuning sekenanya. Padahal dia tahu, alasan Sasuke bukanlah itu.

"Oh.. sayang sekali," –cklek!

Pintu kamar tertutup. Mengerti, Iruka memilih tidak memanggil atau menyusul Naruto. Entah apa yang meresahkan pikirannya sehingga dia lebih memilih tidak mencampuri urusan Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang.

**Di kamar Uzumaki**

Cklek!

"_Tou-san, kaa-san, aku bingung.."_ Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Dinginnya lantai tidak menyulitkan ia untuk bertahan dan mencium lututnya.

"_Aku mau menangis,, tapi aku takut.."_ gumamnya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukkannya pada kakinya. Tanpa bosan dia terus memanggil-manggil nama mendiang ayah dan ibunya, berharap mereka akan muncul dan memberinya solusi untuk saat ini. Tapi untuk sesaat, Naruto teringat tentang ayahnya. Muncul dibenaknya alasan sang ayah untuk hidup dan kenapa dia memilih mati demi dirinya.

"_Aku harus kuat, tidak boleh seperti ini! Kau itu anak Minato Namikaze, pasti bisa menangani ini sendiri!" _Naruto bangkit dan menghapus genangan air di matanya. Dengan mantap dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja belajar. Diambilnya secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_Di ruang lain.._

Krriiiing….-trek

"Halo,"

Tok! Tok!

"Iya, ada apa?" sahut yang di dalam.

"N, Naruto, ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu, keluarlah." Iruka dengan suara yang dipaksakan berusaha terlihat tenang. Dan pintu pun terbuka..

"Ada apa, paman? Yang tadi telepon itu ya? Memang dari siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dari Itachi," Iruka mengambil jeda sebelum ia meneruskan kalimatnya. "Katanya… Sasuke kecelakaan.."

**Di dalam mobil Iruka..**

**Iruka's pov**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya padaku setelah sebelumnya dia tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Err…-"

"Katakan saja paman, aku mohon.." Naruto berbicara kepadaku, tapi tidak menatapku. Nada suaranya datar, seperti tidak ada ekspresi disana.

"Itachi bilang, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bertahan lama.. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya cukup parah." Kejam sekali aku mengatakan hal ini, padahal dia sedang labil.

"… uhh huhu huhu…" Naruto menangis.

"Tenanglah, Naruto.. Berdoalah agar Sasuke tidak apa-apa." Ucapku seraya mengusap kepalanya. Dia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu tatapan apa itu.

"Pa, paman, maafkan aku kalau,, selama ini aku sering membuat paman kesal.. uhuhu"

Aku bingung mendengar dia bicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa Naruto? kok tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Tatapannya masih lurus dengan tangan yang sedang menghilangkan tetesan-tetesan bening di pipinya.

"… Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, paman."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

**Normal's pov**

Mata biru itu terus mencari sosok yang dia kenali. Pria dengan mata lentik, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan rambut hitam yg terikat lurus di belakang kepalanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang hampir habis, dia akhirnya menemukan orang itu. Kakinya bergerak cepat, dan langsung memeluk lelaki Uchiha itu erat.

"…" Itachi hanya membalas pelukkanya erat, seolah mengadu tentang kepedihan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto paham, walaupun Itachi tidak mengeluarkan suara ataupun air mata.

"Boleh aku tahu keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya?"

Itachi melepaskan pelukkan sementara itu lalu menelan ludahnya. "…. Hh.. Mobilnya menabrak truk yang tiba-tiba mengalami pecah ban. Bagian depan mobil Sasuke hancur, dan ada potongan kaca cukup besar yang menusuk.. jantung…" Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan. Tidak, dia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan.

"Sabar, Ita-nii.. Aku tahu Sasuke, dia itu orang yang kuat, percaya padanya." Naruto kembali memeluk Itachi yang tengah terduduk. Jujur, dia juga ingin menangis sekarang.

"Aku.. masih sulit percaya.. bahwa Sasuke akan.. per-.. bukan karena penyakitnya. Bahwa penyakitnya selama ini, yang selalu aku takutkan, ternyata tidak.."

"Itulah hidup, Ita-nii.. tidak pernah terduga."

"Uchiha, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" pria dengan postur tinggi dan berambut silver muncul. Menghentikan kalimat Naruto.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Kakashi.." pinta Itachi yang sudah pasrah. Melihat itu, yang diminta pun hanya menurut.

"Operasinya memang berhasil, pecahan kaca sudah diangkat dari jantungnya. Tapi setelah melihat kondisinya yang terus menurun, kecil kemungkinan Sasuke akan bertahan sampai besok. Kalaupun iya, jantungnya tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 24 jam. Saat ini, jantung Sasuke masih berdetak karena ada kejutan listrik yang dialirkan mesin ke otot jantung, namun itu tidak akan lama. Jantungnya akan berhenti total ketika otot-otot itu sudah tidak mampu berkontraksi oleh aliran listrik lagi." Jelas Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" Itachi memegangi keningnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang kini tengah menyerang kepalanya. Dia mencoba kuat, berpikir positif, tapi sulit. Dia akui, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tidak bisa.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menangis lagi. Dia tidak kuat mendengar kenyataan tentang Sasuke. Iruka pun sama, matanya sudah memerah.

"Do, dokter, boleh aku ke kamar Sasuke..?" pinta Naruto. Itachi agak terkejut juga mendengarnya, tapi dia paham perasaan Naruto. Dia lalu memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk mengizinkan.

"Ikut aku,"

…**..**

**Naruto's pov**

Aku ditinggalkan berdua dengan Sasuke. Di ruangan yang sepi dan hanya terdengar suara-suara mesin saling bersahutan. Kulihat tepat dihadapanku terbujur sosok yang amat ku kenal. Tidak bergerak, kaku, bagaikan mayat. Bahkan gerakan naik-turun dadanya sebagai tanda dia masih bernafas tidak dapat ku tangkap dengan mataku, walau dari jarak sedekat ini.

Kupandang wajah tampannya, masih suci, hanya terlihat disana goresan-goresan luka. Kulit putihnya tetap terlihat indah di mataku. Hanya bedanya, kali ini aku tidak melihat tanda kehidupan di kulit pucat itu. Benar-benar pucat, seperti tak teraliri darah. Mungkin karena sebagian besar darahnya terbuang sia-sia di lokasi dia mengalami kecelakaan.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke.. apa kau ini sudah benar-benar menjadi mayat? Apa kau sudah pergi ke alam sana, meninggalkan kami semua? Meninggalkan aku? Tubuhmu beku. Dingin, dingiiin sekali. Kalau saja mesin ini tidak berbunyi dalam satu nada panjang, aku masih yakin kalau kau belum mati.

"Hey, Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

…..

Tidak ada balasan darinya, bahkan sedikitpun pergerakan jari-jarinya.

"Aku sedih, Sasuke. Tahukah kau, aku tidak kuat kalau kau diamkan seperti ini. Ayo jawab aku!"

…..

Air mataku meleleh. Tidak, bahkan ini lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena aku berhadapan langsung dengannya. Dengannya yang kini telah menjadi mayat hidup.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kalau kau mati sebentar lagi, berarti kau akan mati dengan membawa perasaan terluka. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah, dendam, semua akan kau bawa ke dalam kuburmu."

…..

"Kenapa katamu? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku, marah, benci, kesal karena kejadian tadi sore."

…..

"Aku benar 'kan? Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

…..

Aku menutup kedua mataku, berusaha menahan air-air kesedihan ini. "Baka teme! setidaknya bangunlah.. bangunlah sebentar agar aku tidak menangis.." kubiarkan pipiku yang memang sudah basah ini teraliri lagi.

…..

"... Aku ingin kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak mau dibenci olehmu. Apalagi.. perasaan benci itu akan kau bawa mati."

…..

"Bangunlah, biar aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu.. aku mohon, Sasuke.." kuusapkan tanganku yang sudah basah ke pipinya yang sangat dingin. Menimbulkan sensasi yang menyakitkan di hatiku.

…..

"... Aku rela bertukar posisi denganmu. Kalau aku mati, aku akan mati dengan tenang dan ikhlas, tidak sepertimu, teme."

Semua sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama lagi.

**Sasuke's pov**

Bosan.

Aku bosan.

Di tempat gelap seperti ini, tunggu! Ada cahaya. Setitik cahaya. Makin lama makin membesar. Seolah hendak menghisapku kedalamnya. Jadi selama ini aku dimana? Aku baru sadar kalau aku berada di suatu tempat yang gelap. Kenapa harus gelap? Bukankah orang yang mati itu melihat cahaya putih? Ah, berarti ini sudah waktunya aku mati. Aku harus mengucapkan ini, selamat tinggal semuanya, ani, maafkan aku. Karena aku harus menemui ayah dan ibu terlebih dahulu.

Naruto, Naruto? bagaimana keadannya ya? Mungkin inilah jalan takdirku ditolak Naruto. Haha, siapa menyangka aku akan mati secepat ini? Kasihan Naruto, karena aku sering membuatnya menangis. Tapi aku juga sedih, karena tidak bisa bersamanya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Apalagi aku sempat kecewa padanya. Jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto. Kumohon jangan menangis kalau aku mati nanti. Aku tidak bisa bangun untuk menghapus air matamu.

_Walaupun besok kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu tanpa menyesal. Percayalah padaku, seberapa jauh kita terpisah, aku akan tetap tersenyum jika mengingatmu. __Tetap ingat aku sampai waktumu habis._

Perlahan aku menyatu dengan cahaya yang akan membawaku pada keabadian.

Piip..piip..piip..

A, apa ini? Aku belum mati? bau rumah sakit, akh! badanku sakit sekali. Ayolah, perjelas pandanganmu!

"…suke,"

Suara Naruto? Ya, ini suara Naruto!

"Hh.. ..suke, kau.. sa..dar?"

Mataku, ayo lihat dengan jelas! Buram, masih buram! Sial! Mana Naruto?

"N, Na..rut..o.."

"Aku, hh.. di samping, hh.. mu.."

Kepalaku sakit sekali ketika kutengokkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin melihat Naruto. Dan tepat ketika aku memiringkan kepalaku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi wajahnya memucat! Matanya tak memancarkan kecerahan, bibir merahnya kini terlihat pudar, memutih.. tidak! Apa dia sakit?

"K, kau.. pucat.." aku berusaha tidak terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Dan dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Ya.. Sas, tem..e, hh.. aku.." ucapnya lemah sekali. Ya Tuhan, kau apakan Naruto? Wajahnya, lihat wajahnya, aku tidak sanggup!

"Dobe.." mendengar ucapanku, Naruto kembali tersenyum. Lebih lembut jutaan kali dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maaf.. ma-afkan hh a, aku.."

Aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Berusaha mencerna suasana yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Aku ingin menangis, tidak jangan menangis.

"Ak..ku, kau… Sasuke.." perlahan tertutuplah mata indah itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas ke lantai yang dingin, setelah sebelumnya sempat bertahan di samping kepalaku. Aku ingin menahannya, agar dia tidak merasakan sakit karena membentur lantai. Apa daya, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Na..ru..to.." air mataku mengalir seketika. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, sebagai bukti bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Naruto, aku tidak mau melihat Naruto tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai yang dingin.

"Uhhuhu.. huhu.." Tangisanku pecah ketika menyadari Naruto tak kunjung bangkit. Aku harap ketakutanku ini salah.

" Na..ruto.. sadarlah Naruto..! Cepat.. bangun.. ukh!" Sakit. Sesak, dadaku sesak. Apa? Pandanganku buyar, kenapa? Tubuhku..

…**..**

**Sai's pov**

Awan gelap tengah menyelubungi kota Konoha. Kutatap wajahku di cermin mobil, tak berubah, tetap pucat. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Walaupun hanya segaris senyum palsu. Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Sekarang aku sudah kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Nyawa yang amat berharga bagiku, kekuatanku, walaupun hanya sekejap aku merasakannya.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menatap kerumunan orang disana, yang sebagian besar seumuran denganku. Mereka sama sepertiku, berpakaian hitam dengan seikat bunga putih dalam genggaman. Nampaknya akan segera dimulai, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk bergabung.

Sesampai disana, aku memutuskan untuk mendekati sebuah peti cokelat yang menjadi primadona disini saat ini. Ukiran yang indah dan artistik terlihat jelas menghiasinya. Ku kuatkan hatiku sebelum melihat kedalamnya. Dalam satu hela nafas panjang, aku menatap isi peti itu. Spontan, air mataku nyaris mengalir di pipi pucatku. Tapi aku segera menghapusnya. Aku tidak ingin air mataku ini mengotori singgasana terakhirnya, Naruto.

"Naruto.. kau tersenyum?" tidak pasti memang, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum indah. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagia dari dalam hatiku sendiri. Ku usap wajahnya yang sudah dingin, tapi tetap terasa hangat di kulitku. Ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajah manis itu, membisikkannya pesan singkat agar aku bisa melepasnya dengan damai.

"Meski waktu berlalu, hingga kau tak sanggup bertahan. Meninggalkan aku, hidupmu, dan perasaanmu. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, semua takkan mampu mengubahku. Hanya kau yang ada di benakku. Kau yang mampu membuatku mencintaimu, kau lebih dari indah. Kau takkan terganti."

Ku cium keningnya lembut.

**Sasuke's pov**

Ku buka mataku perlahan, mencoba memberinya asupan cahaya matahari di pagi ini. Pagi? Aku masih hidup? Tunggu, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa kejadian malam itu nyata?

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" sebuah suara menyapaku. Suara yang sudah kukenal, Kakashi.

"Sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan itu." Lanjutnya lagi. Seminggu? Selama itu aku melupakan Naruto?

"Keajaiban memang luar biasa. Padahal aku sudah mengira kau akan mati. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi, karena aku juga tidak mengerti." Dia menggeser kursi untuk duduk tepat disampingku, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itachi sedang membeli sarapan. Bagaimana-"

"Naruto..?" aku memotong kalimatnya. Dia diam seketika. Seperti melihat hantu, dia tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"…"

Hanya keheningan yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Aku tidak menatapnya. Sampai dia mau berbicara yang sejujurnya, aku akan menganggapnya ada di ruangan ini.

"… Tiga hari lalu aku mengunjungi makamnya bersama Iruka."

Deg!

Mengunjungi makamnya. Mengunjungi makamnya. Mengunjungi makamnya. Mengunjungi.. makamnya..

"Kubilang Naruto! Dengar tidak-" Kutatap lekat-lekat pria bermasker ini karena jawabannya yang membuatku kesal.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bocah berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di pipinya, yang mati disampingmu."

Bo, bohong.. orang ini bohong.

"Waktu aku masuk, dia sudah meninggal. Kebetulan Itachi juga bersamaku waktu itu, dan dia bereaksi sama sepertimu, tidak percaya."

"Hentikan.. jangan diteruskan! Aku tidak mau dengar cerita bohong!" Kubuang wajahku menjauhi Kakashi, karena aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya. Aku takut menemukan keseriusan disana, aku tidak mau. Tuhan, masih sayangkah Kau padaku? Kalau iya, bawa aku pada Naruto saat ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, memeluk tubuhnya, mengatakan padanya betapa aku menyayanginya. Tuhan, Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yang baru datang langsung mendekapku erat, tidak peduli pada luka-luka di tubuhku yang masih belum sembuh benar. Aku juga tidak peduli pada rasa perih ini, karena Itachi langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku mati rasa saat itu juga.

"Maaf Sasuke, maaf. Kakak tidak membangunkanmu saat pemakaman Naruto." Aku diam. Entah kenapa perkataan Itachi yang biasanya kuanggap angin lalu, sekarang membuatku gemetaran seperti ini.

"Relakan kepergian Naruto ya, Sasuke.." Mendengar kalimat itu, emosiku meledak.

"Dasar bodoh! Naruto tidak mati!" kudorong tubuh yang tengah memelukku itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi sialnya, tenaga besarku kini tidak berarti apa-apa. Itachi tetap mendekapku kuat, tak bergeming. Seolah ingin menenangkanku. Tapi aku tidak suka.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Aku ingin bertemu Naruto! Naruto!" kudorong lagi tubuh itu, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Semakin kukeluarkan tenagaku, kekuatan orang ini semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan! Naruto! Dimana kau, Naruto? Mereka bilang kau sudah mati, tapi aku tidak percaya! Kau belum mati 'kan?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, setinggi apapun aku mengangkat kepalaku, tetap tidak muncul sosok itu.

Sekelibat kenangan tentang malam itu muncul di ingatanku. Membuatku diam dalam amukan. Air mata yang hangat mengaliri pipiku. Tanpa ada suara, aku menangis tanpa suara.

**end.**

**Belum sih, masih ada 1 chapter lagi.**


	2. there's no the end of this story

Demi menuntaskan fic saya, akhirnya saya ngetik fic ini langsung tanpa ada rencana untuk bikin fic ini. Huft.. saya pegaaaal~ *meregangkan badan*

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**[There's No] The End of This Story**

Angin lembut menerpa wajahku tanpa permisi. Membuat rambut ini menutupi sebelah mataku, mengganggu pandanganku. Walaupun aku tidak suka, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Angin ini terus saja datang kepadaku. Seolah ingin mengusirku dari sini. Menyuruhku pulang karena sudah 3 jam aku berdiri disini. Lelah? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk terus berdiri disini menatap batu nisan itu. Satu-satunya akses agar aku bisa merasakan sang kekasihku tengah tertidur dalam damai disana. Andai dia masih bersamaku, aku rela tidak tidur ribuan malam hanya demi menatap wajah damainya saat tidur.

Aku merogoh kantong jaket hitam panjangku, mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang rapuh disana. Dengan hati-hati aku membawa benda itu keluar dari sana. Benda itu sudah lumayan kusam dibandingkan dengan saat aku menerimanya pertama kali. Ini adalah surat dari dia, yang tertidur dalam damai, Naruto. Paman Iruka yang memberikannya padaku, tepat di saat aku mengunjungi makam si pirang untuk pertama kalinya. Perlahan, aku baca kembali tulisan yang tidak akan pernah membuatku bosan membacanya.

_Hai, teme! Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat wajahmu di saat-saat seperti ini, jadi aku menulis surat ini untukmu. Aku tahu masalah penyakitmu, bahkan aku juga tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sudah sulit untuk bernafas. Karen dari itu, aku ingin menolongmu. Itulah tujuan awalku pindah ke Konoha. Aku mendapatkan sebuah benda suci dari paman. Katanya itu warisan dari ayahku. Dan kalau aku ceeritakan semuanya padamu, kertas ini tidak akan muat, jadi tidak usah saja ya, teme. _

_Jangan marah, jangan menganggap dirimu lemah karena hal ini. Aku kuat karena dirimu, dan kau pun sebaliknya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tiap udara yang kau hembus, akan menjadi nafasku. Tiap kata yang kau ucapkan adalah kata-kataku. Tataplah masa depan untukku, agar aku bisa tersenyum dalam bukan karena membencimu. Justru ini menyatukan jiwa kita berdua dalam satu raga, dan kita takkan pernah bisa terpisah._

_Oh iya, satu lagi! Sai itu terlalu cemburu padamu karena kau lebih hebat darinya. Jika kau mau sedikit saja memahami perasaannya, kalian pasti bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, dan juga teman-teman di sekolah. Walau hanya sebentar aku mengenal mereka, tapi bagiku mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan._

_Ingatlah aku lebih lama, kalau bisa kau harus terus hidup agar terus mengingatku. Maaf kalau aku egois, tapi jangan pernah lupakan sedikitpun kenangan tentang aku ya, Uchiha Sasuke._

_n.b. : Maaf kalo aku terlalu puitis, teme! (=.=)a_

Aku ingat waktu pertama kali aku membaca suratnya ini. Kesedihan, penyesalan, marah semua hilang seketika. Semua itu tergantikan dengan perasaan yang indah. Memenuhi relung hatiku saat itu juga. Aku tersenyum membacanya, tanpa kehendakku. Bibir ini langsung melekuk sempurna, menggambarkan sebuah senyuman tulus di sana. Hal itu membuatku menyadari bahwa apa yang ia tuliskan itu benar. Kusentuh dadaku, ya, memang ada sesuatu yang hangat disana. Bukan kehangatan yang biasa aku rasakan. Kehangatan ini adalah kehangatan seseorang yang seolah memelukku, namun tidak dapat kurasakan kehadirannya. Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau selalu ada untukku, sekalipun aku melupakanmu. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Itu janjiku padamu. Kisah kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. Akan terus mengiringi bumi ini berputar sampai akhir.

_Today, i wander in my memory_

_I'm pasing around on the end of this way_

_You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more_

_I'm losing my way again_

_I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more_

_that i want to see you and hold you more_

_It can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you, dobe.._

**TamaT**

Akhirnya~~~ maap ya, makasih ya udah baca fic abal shira ini..

Sampai jumpa di fic shira selanjutnya..m(_ _)m

(gini doang kalimat akhirnya! Dasar author koplak!)


End file.
